


无声深处

by Jayia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayia/pseuds/Jayia
Summary: 后记：不知道为什么我写这篇的时候总是脑内画面感很强，篇末的文字描述可能不够明显，我想表达的最后一幅画面是切回了吉姆接受问讯的时间点，当年意气风发的小舰长对面坐着肥头大耳的审讯者，然后对话的开头就是这样的内容。看官不这样理解自然也行。作为一条在文名上向来不甚用心也不大会的咸鱼，这是我写到现在文最对题的一篇了，一切都是从它而来的（我没有大纲和草稿）。此外，谢天谢地我终于过了做天杀的语文阅读的阶段，“无声”确实是有多重考虑，但感受即可。Btw，又是一篇趁激情不注意先把字码出来的上头产物，凡是可以考据的地方待我补完了ST都会一一整改，目前姑且当它是官方平行宇宙AOS的子平行宇宙罢！（yysy重启系列本就出入不少了）总之感谢阅读！祝愿看到这里的朋友LIVE LONG AND PROSPER！P.S. 脑文灵感：日前喜闻瓦特尔转去阿斯顿马丁，但愿他新赛季找回感觉，新赛车调校顺利，也祝赛恩斯窝法两年之旅过后还安好。尤其是近些年，车手的成绩和赛车的性能愈发密不可分，遇人不淑的像瓦特尔在窝法举步维艰，情投意合的如加斯利把小红牛开成火星车，突然想到很多设定中这类搭配明明才是浓情蜜意的真·官推，譬如迪恩和他的黑美人，再如杰克船长和黑珍珠，又如小舰长和他的银女士，遂有此文。
Relationships: Kirk/Enterprise
Kudos: 1





	无声深处

从崖边向下眺望，猎猎迎风的红色植被随着海拔的降低渐趋稀疏，赭色的裸岩在阴影里若隐若现，苍青和黛紫的绒草团团簇簇地点缀在下方的岩壁，白浪滚滚，在崖石上撞出嘶哑的吼叫，碎开一朵朵泡沫，在清澈的海水中起伏荡漾，雪白和靛蓝的边界渐渐模糊，海风掠过平静的水面，向远方的天际逃逸而去，天光透不进的海底丛生的水草影影绰绰，纺锤形的巨鱼缓缓游曳其中，目力所及，到此为止。

大祭司哈赤每天早上都会来到神殿最外侧的长廊，坐在青石的护栏上，凝视深不可测的水面，直到西琴星*的光芒从熹微到灼人，神殿的女官端来盛满石碗的清水和树叶包裹的冻肉，恭敬地服侍他进餐。这期间他都一动不动，仿佛在静候什么东西从深不可测的水面下升起。尼比鲁人的眼睛对光线格外敏感，长期注视波光粼粼的海面对他其实是一种负担，但哈赤却像无知无觉一样，做完了自己每日的功课，用过午餐，才穿戴上青灰色的兜帽、面罩和拖地的长袍，来到正殿膜拜尼比鲁人的神祇。

那是一块已经斑驳龟裂的石板，上面刻着两个完美得不可思议的圆，居左的那个大得占了三分之二块石板，下方还延伸出两条线条，右侧的空间被一个近似于人的抽象图形占据，小圆合乎头颅与躯体的比例，但没有一个尼比鲁人会将他妄自揣度为凡人，即使传说已在代代口耳间模糊变形，左侧的母神和右侧的父神看起来是如此浑然一体，祂们属于彼此，无法分离，远超这些土著的层次。石板背后的巨树垂下两束枝条，在石板的上方绽出两朵荧蓝的花朵，花瓣交叠，蕊须纠缠，细长苍白的茎秆内缓缓流淌着青色的汁液，在羽状的头部凝而不滴，如同一触即燃的冷火。正如同那两个完美得令人心迷神醉的圆一样，在火红色的尼比鲁星上唯二的异色花朵也是一个神迹，像父神和母神的化身一般享受尼比鲁人的顶礼膜拜。

哈赤俯下身，他的嘴唇在蒙面的青灰色衣料下微微蠕动，念诵着祷词。M级行星尼比鲁星的文明即将走出石器时代的襁褓期，得天独厚的铁矿资源和冶炼环境使得铁器时代的曙光已经遥遥在目，神职人员已经完全脱离日常劳作，书吏阶层标志着读写能力的上下分割。尼比鲁人的文字是表音和象形系统的结合体，每一个词汇前后的若干个符号分别表示发音和含义，同时狂热的几何崇拜让他们将圆形视作最神圣的结构，通常不参与文字的书写，唯二的例外是象征父神和母神的符号——没有发音，唯有两个神秘的圆和下方结构。

结束祷告后，哈赤在迈出神殿时下意识地回头看了一眼。荧蓝的冷光里，父神和母神的形象无声地注视着他，他想起祷词的最后一句，“从天上将降下火红的灾殃来 她的国要从海里升起”，突然打了个冷战，一种难言的恐惧和激动把他和百年前的先代祭司联结起来，他看见白色的海在他眼前分开，赤红的火焰击碎了伪神的旧庙，青灰色的背影纵身一跃，在荧蓝的光弧中被接纳入那个伟大的圆。

仅仅一个瞬间，联结中断了。他大汗淋漓地跌坐在地上，幻象退去有如黑夜的潮水在月亮背后遁逃。在他的身后，神殿的影子无声地拉长，西琴星的光芒正在西方渐渐黯淡，海水漫过了几块嶙峋的乱石。似有所觉地，哈赤猛然转身，拖着长袍跌跌撞撞地向外跑去。

神殿建立在靠海的高崖上，除了星球中央禁忌的黑色巨山，是整个尼比鲁星的制高点，远离聚落，仅与海天相接。年轻的大祭司从未如此感到自身的渺小，他悚然地跪伏下来，在他的头顶上方，一个巨物正撕开火烧般的云霞，吞吐着扭曲的光线，从身后折叠的空间缓缓下降，当祂栖身在漫天的激浪中，一个完美的轮廓在云山雾罩中浮现出来——一个圆。

詹姆斯·提比略·柯克第十九次屈起中指，用指节敲了敲桌面，轻响在空气中寂寞地落下，他用右脚“咣当”地踢了一下桌腿，权当回应。不足十平米的禁闭室里只有他一人，没有光，没有声音，除了空腹和疲惫感，时间的流逝也没有写照。合金的四壁除了冰冷空无一物，在绝对的黑暗中，非但没有真实的逼仄感，反而似乎在不断地远离，如同光线从一个坍塌的奇点四周逃逸，隐隐给人一种失落在死寂的宇宙深处之感，只有身下冷硬的一双桌椅是确定的实存。

一个人久处这样的环境，往往容易被往事造访。

最先浮现的是和派克将军的争执，“NEVER TRUST A VULCAN”和他的大副那对尖耳朵让一个不易察觉的微笑爬上了吉姆的嘴角。这个笑容很快消失了。回忆中漫长而枯燥的问讯取代了激烈的对峙，审讯者的脸滑稽地显出高度返祖的特征，他反反复复地追问尼比鲁星科考任务的细节，不断地要求他重申自己的错误所在，满脸肥肉随着他的动作几乎流动起来，厚实的五官则好似大陆板块漂移其间。吉姆的耐心像内华达州沙漠上的涓滴一样迅速蒸发了，他从对方的表情上猜测自己的脸是否也如同剧烈收缩的胃部一样扭曲起来，带着翻江倒海的反诘与笑骂无声地痉挛。问讯结束时，他口干舌燥，咳嗽得好像生吞了十磅的宇宙尘。

没什么大不了的。吉姆告诉自己，禁闭而已。他的胃抗议性地抽搐了一下。老骨头对此一定很有些话可说，他皱着眉揉揉腹部，呻吟一声，嘟嘟囔囔地咒骂着倒霉的最高指导原则（注：即Prime Directive，它规定禁止和未发展出曲速技术的社会接触，更不得干涉外星生命和社会的正常发展）。见鬼的星际舰队第一号通令，即使他是为了拯救一个无辜的文明和他自己的大副，最高指导原则的绝对地位一定要在判罚上得到体现——他们把他关在黑暗的禁闭室中足足十四天，并且，因为他在航行日志上的不诚实，还要拿走他的舰船。

吉姆的心沉了下去，从空荡荡的胸腔落入因饥饿而灼烧的肚腹，所有的回忆都失色黯然，就像凉白开在夏日的宴席上那样寡淡无味。轻浮的作乐和火热的激情化作一个寥落的背影，和身陷囹圄的昔日舰长挥手作别。升职宴会的画幅展翅一般霍然打开，玫瑰色的门扉遥遥相邀，他身穿法兰绒的便服走过窈窕的女性，晶莹剔透的冰块在殷红的酒液里摇晃，和杯壁碰撞出的声响上升到激荡着欢声笑语的空气中，蒸腾出袅袅的水雾。

觥筹交错间，年轻的宴会主角在看起来游刃有余，他娴熟地推杯换盏，和某一位同僚点头致意，或是弯腰轻吻舞伴的手背。不少好奇的目光从各个角度投注到他身上，伴随着窃窃私语，和不时的轻笑。他的晋升速度快似曲速飞行的舰船，以仅仅三年的资历升上了稳扎稳打也至少需要积累八年的职位。授职典礼上，青春飞扬的小舰长站在一众老成持重的同僚面前，倒像是个接受奖掖而非任命的优秀学员，他笑起来的时候更显出毛头小子的稚气未脱，一双蓝得惊人的眼睛熠熠生辉，闪动着快活的光芒。

派克将军对此颇为忧心忡忡，他对吉姆一方面有着毋庸置疑的拳拳爱护之心，同时也知道他离一个合格的舰长还欠缺漫长的打磨。不过出于一种微妙的温情，他无意加快这个过程，甚至很乐意为羽翼未丰的小舰长先挡下一些风雨。吉姆本人对于高级将领间的暗潮涌动也并非无知无觉。他用无可挑剔的成绩回应着他人的疑虑，而使他自己心安的东西则是另外一回事。

年轻的柯克舰长迄今为止二十余年的人生可谓活成了GO, BOLDLY GO这一理念本身，他的早年不算平顺，但自从加入星际舰队后，除开一些小波折堪称一片坦途，看似吊儿郎当却在各类考核中超群绝伦，尚未正式毕业就拥有了自己的星舰，并缔造了力克强敌的神话。他的个人档案上除了密密麻麻的过敏原外几乎找不到缺点，原本争议重重的小林丸号测试事件也成了他本人富有想象力和电子技术高超的证明，学院理事会在第二次听证会的一片掌声中将此事一笔勾销。但是一派风光背后，很少有人记得他尚是个幼年失怙、童年动荡、少年放浪的青年。他还是个孩子时就敢驾驶着古董车在黄沙漫天中横冲直撞，醉醺醺的继父在电话里破口大骂，满身风尘的同龄人在路边老气横秋地瞥了他一眼，他被巡查的警官一路追赶，一脚油门踩到底直奔悬崖。而今他驾驶着星舰在幽深无涯的太空深处纵横驰骋，未知的星域危机重重，黑暗的宇宙中到处蛰伏着不怀好意的目光，脆弱的信任和过高的期许在他身后紧追不舍，也许在吉姆内心中的某个角落，仍蹲着一个从未见过父亲、又对着母亲的离去无能为力的小孩。

不过而今的情形已经不同于往日。他还记得当年踩下油门时不管不顾的冲动，其中萌动着一种如释重负和歇斯底里，但在最后关头，他神使鬼差地把自己向后扔了出去，男孩的身体如此轻盈地高高抛了起来，在车辆散架的轰隆碰撞声中摔落在地上，古董车冲下了悬崖，金发的男孩面色镇定地走向警官。当他带着口头警告和罚单走出警局时，年龄足以当他母亲的女警欲言又止地看了他许久，建议他为这种不要命的开法去接受轻生方面的心理鉴定。但现在他不再撞得头破血流，或者跌落得一身尘土，他被接住了。

企业号总是会接住他。无论他是从另一个星球剧烈变动的重力中坠落，在太空垃圾间危险地漂浮，还是被异星的土著追得从悬崖一跃而下，银色的美人在深空中静静开启一道侧门，穿梭艇精准地向他飞来，从深海浮起，划破云霓奔他而来，柯克船长在坚硬的土地前轻轻摔在传送台上，被坚固的机械臂一把抓住，稳稳地落到穿梭艇的背部，目瞪口呆地看着他的企业号沐着淋漓的水雾出浴，伤痕累累却优雅地在如泄如瀑的炮火中腾挪。每一次她都会接住他，让小舰长在那个独属于他的座位上与她相伴而行。吉姆第一次出外勤时就灵犀一般地意识到了这一点。他从数万米的高空向着小小的平台一跃而下，真空吞没了他身畔的一切声音，他在撕裂般的呼吸声和擂鼓似的心跳声中高速坠落，穿越瓦肯星大气层时剧烈的摩擦让他几乎产生了外防护服在燃烧的错觉，然而他不慌不忙，笃定地相信静静停泊的企业号会接他回家。

只有少数人知道——舰桥上的所有成员都见过他那种比寻常还要灿烂三分的笑容——吉姆最安心的地方是企业号舰桥中心的那张椅子。当他穿着黄衫坐下去时，他所感受到的接近一个拥抱。舰长的座椅稳稳地接住一个紧绷的躯体，用柔软的下陷和温暖的靠背舒缓着他肩挑背负的重重责任，吉姆的十指在扶手上总要不自觉地摩挲几下，恍恍惚惚中指间传来回握的力道。柯克舰长满意地把座椅转向正前方，浩瀚无垠的星图正在他眼前延伸，他的指令像他的心情一样飞出，苏鲁准备推进器和脉冲引擎，契柯夫检查武器系统与护盾，首席通讯官乌乎拉传达了港口总控的起飞许可，轮机长的苏格兰口音在通讯频道中响起，二锂室正在全力运转，他环视一圈，清了清嗓子，调侃一脸无奈的老骨头系好安全带，和他的大副兼科学官对视一眼。THRUSTERS ON FULL，企业号的征程是勇踏无人涉足之地（TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO ONE HAS GONE BEFORE），新的生命、新的文明和新的世界是她沿途的风光，她将载着勇敢无惧的小舰长深入无声的太空，驶向那最后的边疆*。

那是一段流淌着金子和蜜糖的岁月，他可以在舰长室埋头工作，直到黎明打了个哈欠，在生态园的植被上垂落几点清露，无论是值勤还是轮休期间，他的全身细胞都像登舰的第一天那样欢呼雀跃，他的船——多么美妙的关系——在斯考提的曲速技术下折叠空间，领跑着星际舰队的科考工作，他的工作硕果累累，他的同伴平安无事，连企业号的红衫人员也保持着远低于星际舰队平均水平的折损率。很多时候吉姆大胆地亲身涉险，甚至带着整个舰桥的高级将领一同出外勤，其他船员对此从瞠目结舌变得习以为常，平心静气地和企业号一起注视着他们的背影远去，又守望着他们归来。一切都很美好，直到这个剧烈而陡峭的转折点——尼比鲁星的任务。穿梭艇上的苏鲁和乌乎拉险些在火山中坠亡，他和老骨头遭遇亡命追击，大副的性命和舰队的铁令被置于天平的两端，在选择之前他已知道自己铸成了大错。

年轻的舰长还没有体会过太多人间的无奈与苦痛。诚然，母亲当年决然离去的背影教会了他匆匆的别离，在继父手下艰难度日的青少年时期告诉他相伴也可以是漫长的折磨，但人间的相伴与别离都不只有这一种，而他尚未学过如何应对甜蜜而短暂的相伴和紧随其后漫长酸楚的别离。吉姆将用十四天的幽闭和孤独慢慢接受离开企业号的事实，习惯鲜活明亮的往日时光终将淡退失色。他从未如此强烈地想念酒精的效力，尤其是小镇酒吧里口感粗劣的烈酒。在还被呛出生理性泪水的年月里，他无数次得以忘却种种琐碎而磨人的烦恼，从沉重的现实轻飘飘地升起来，在醉眼朦胧间一瞥空茫的未来。但派克将军的手从其中伸进了他的现实，并把他永远地拉了出来。现在他连最后的避难所也失去了。苦涩感从胃部泛了上来，吉姆趴在桌上，从喉咙中逸出一声哭泣似的叹息，他的肩头微微耸动，又很快平复。疲惫吞没了他，他睡着了。

在梦中，尚不知前路风雨的企业号新任舰长尽情享用着属于他的宴席。高歌和朗笑随着夜空中的烟火渐渐散去，那场升职宴会的尾声像所有宴席的散场一样归于寂静，凌乱的桌椅和狼藉的杯盘间，面色泛红的小舰长送走了最后一位来宾，松了松紧扎的领结。他背靠水池坐了下来，水波中皎洁的月光微微荡漾，在他头顶万里之外，他的银色美人静静停泊在圆月身旁，如同一位娴静的双子。企业号长久地注视着吉姆，她的目光静默如夜色，比月色更温柔。

比起攀爬，更确切的描述应当是坠落。哈赤正摇摇欲坠地悬挂在悬崖的中段。青灰色的神殿在他斜上方遥遥相望，身下黑魆魆的海水已经重归于寂。他伸出苍白细长的手攀住崖石突出的上沿，天色已暮，他蹬掉了草编的鞋子，用体感小心试探着下方的阴影是可靠的落脚点，还是丛生的藻类。这种感觉很奇妙，不知名的虫豸从他的脚趾间借道路过，微弱的瘙痒震得他浑身颤动，湿滑的叶面冰凉地贴在足底，随着挤压发出细小的尖叫，这个星球的自然正和他肌肤相亲，哈赤觉得自己就像回到了蒙昧的幼年，赤裸着身体，在烈火一般鲜艳的草丛中纵情奔跑。

他在一种无名的冲动支配下确实这样做了。哈赤以一个不可能维持平衡的角度直直地冲下去，他几乎横着站立在峭壁上，脚踩着尖锐的岩石奔进海上弥漫的浓雾之中。夜晚的海面如同一面黑色的镜子，乳白色的雾气模糊了突兀耸立的山峦和丛林的团块，尼比鲁人聚落的火光也混迹入朦胧的星光中，浮游生物精细而微小的磷火一朵朵漂浮着。哈赤的长袍和面罩不知道什么时候已经被打湿了，也许是汗水，也许是浓重的海雾，他抹了一把脸，脚下却骤然失去平衡，向深不可测的浓雾之中坠落。

可见而不可及的光环突然出现在他的身侧，白亮亮的光弧像丝线一样一圈圈缠绕着他，一股轻柔却不容拒绝的力道拉扯着他，哈赤发出半声短促的尖叫，声音在一片天旋地转中掐断在他的喉咙里。

当他再睁开眼时，光洁的穹顶迎上了他困惑的目光，反映出一张惊魂未定的呆滞面容。他四肢朝天地倒在一个坚硬的平面上，一双干燥而温暖的手从他的右边伸来，他下意识地握住，转过头去，看见了一双蓝色的眼睛。

尼比鲁星是一颗红色的行星，她的草木在风中宛如熊熊燃烧的烈火，她的土地下铺满了金红石和赤铁矿，她的子民用暗红色的赭石在岩壁的透光处描画自己的文明，让每一个象形或表音的符号在光照下似乎都获得了赤焰中的生命。尼比鲁人的圣地位于星球中心的巨山，哈赤曾经像每一位痴迷于几何崇拜的族人一样在山体内部跪伏下来，眼前深浅不一的红色随心所欲地布满了偌大的空间，悬然欲滴的四棱锥从头顶倒垂下来，看似不规整的几十面体在每一个晶面间都保持着不变的夹角，针状的暗红尖刺密密匝匝地竖在他脚边，浅红色的结晶两两对称如同花朵一般在歪斜的直方体顶部绽开，绝美的正六边形晶莹剔透地映耀着西琴星的光芒，一粒粒的斜方晶体散落在凹凸不平的地面上，无数根粗壮的棱柱直指穹顶，顶端是浅红色近乎透明的尖角，一切都似乎被定格在一个永恒的瞬间，生命力勃发的烈焰在最接近盛放的一刻凝结了，成就了一个弥时百年的神迹。那是哈赤的心神最受震撼的一次，但如今他感觉自己的灵魂几乎要被整个摄走，融化在那片他无法形容的蓝色中——他多年来凝望蔚蓝色的大海，深陷于它迷人的沉默与深邃，也曾醉心于晴空无云时那种纯粹而清澈的湛蓝，羡慕过徜徉在空茫天色间的飞鸟，但一切与他眼前所见相比都不值一提。

许多世代后的子孙将会告诉哈赤，曲速引擎有一种在光谱上独一无二的耀目荧蓝，还会告诉他，传奇星舰企业号的初代舰长吉姆·T·柯克有一双令人一见难忘的蓝眼睛。那双蓝得惊心动魄的眼睛和企业号曲速航行时垂下两束蓝色光弧的背影一起，成为了各个象限、万千星域和无数文明间不灭的神话。他们的故事从开端到整个漫长而精彩的旅程都为人津津乐道，只是很少有人知道他们的结局。

风流倜傥的柯克船长享尽了人间的精彩纷呈和宇宙深处的独特风光，当青壮年时的病痛开始反噬凡人的躯体，他交接了舰长的职位，然后像几十年前骑着摩托靠近河滨船坞的小伙子一样，笑意盎然地看着银色的企业号整装待发，目送她的曲速引擎生机勃勃地亮起来，继续他们永无止境的旅程。这一次，由吉姆·柯克注视着企业号的每一次外出和返航。

他闭着眼睛也能描摹出企业号的整个轮廓。吉姆用缱绻而无声的目光代替苍老粗糙的手掌，一寸一寸温柔地抚摸过她的曼妙和创伤，日复一日守望着她继续勇闯无人涉足之地，光辉灿烂的往日和星河绚丽的未来在他的视线里交叠了。某一日，他在明丽的光芒里突然感到一阵头晕目眩，下方船坞中忙忙碌碌的维修人员间响起一声惊呼，一个年轻人哆嗦着指向高层长廊，玻璃背后，苍老的身躯正无声无息地滑下去。彼时吉姆的老友大多已经辞别了他，吉姆醒来后，和仍活跃在科研岗位上的瓦肯人长谈了一次，然后作出了一个决定。企业号再一次起航，她在宇宙某个角落折叠着空间飞速前进时，曾经的柯克舰长再一次躺进了冷冻仓，他将做一场长梦，当他再一次睁开眼睛时，柯克舰长又将回到他的星舰身边。

吉姆·柯克是不久前被唤醒的。整个医疗区的工作人员和还能活动的伤号病患都争相赶来一睹这位百年前的传奇舰长。他的目光在一片陌生的面容中游移，一个年轻的声音怯生生地叫着他的名字，告诉他百年前定下的条件已经满足，他们如约将他唤醒，到达了退役年龄的企业号正在星港等他。冰封了百年的热与力在这一刻如数迸发出来，那个活泼爱笑的小舰长的身影回到了这具躯体上，吉姆以近乎矫健的姿态奔向他的星舰，他的企业号。

百年后的科技与他那时自然不可同日而语，吉姆惬意地把整个人卸进椅子里，简单地设置好了去往尼比鲁星的航线，高度智能的系统自动完成了剩余的运算。即使抛开一些说不清道不明的心绪，这也是一个无比合适的目的地。尼比鲁星和西琴星之间横亘着一条宽阔的小行星带，数以千万计的小行星在彼此剧烈碰撞融合中高速旋转，宇宙尘埃折射出的暗黄光晕圈划出环带的边界。在星转斗移的遥远未来，这里或许会孕育出一颗新的行星，但眼下它是一座天然的太空坟场。

无声的真空深处，企业号正在安静地解体。长288.6米，宽127.1米，高72.6米的宪法级星舰像一粒微尘汇入小行星带的沙海，幽蓝的偏导护盾悄然运转起来，推开胡乱游走的小行星，使一个个部件从容地离开舰体结构。首先解体的是武器系统，6座12门固定基相位炮从碟身连接部的脐带部位脱离，继而是主船体下方的两管光子鱼雷发射器。紧随其后溃散的是结构完整性力场，船体外壳的机械骨骼节节散落，1.6厘米厚的AGP烧蚀陶瓷纤维材料像一张薄纸一样破裂，U.S.S. Enterprise的漆字一同剥落消失。基板段、次级SIF传导层、辐射衰减层间的波导管网络完全暴露在外，大大小小的局部组件漂浮其间。从舰长艇停靠坞到居住区的一个个舱室，内部结构相继崩溃，最后是1号甲板的舰桥。曾经让企业号逃脱引力井的曲速引擎永远地关闭了，亮白色的反物质能量核一点一点黯淡下去，它往日驱动着企业号以最高9.5级的曲速飞驰在深空中，在彻底熄灭之前仍爆发出一片明晃晃的白光。唯独小小的偏导仪始终亮着幽幽的荧蓝，直到企业号的力场完全消失。

吉姆·柯克缓缓沉入静默的深海。他曾经一跃而入类似的寂静，背景是漫天漂浮的星舰残骸和形状诡谲的罗慕伦矿船。企业号的处女航原本应有一场光辉灿烂的庆祝式，但她从服役的第一天起就开启了传奇生涯。我要给她一个安静而盛大的落幕礼，吉姆满意地想着。温暖而广阔的蓝色从四面八方拥抱着他，星球的呼吸代替了他的呼吸，他的胸膛随着绵延的山岗和高低的原野微微起伏，西琴星炽热的光芒正照耀在他暖融融的、庞大的一汪躯体上。这颗恒星还很年轻，或许有朝一日，同样的光芒会照耀在小行星带孕育的新星上，而沐浴其中的未尝没有企业号的某个部分。

雾气忽然散了，湿润润的空气中，草木的清香渐渐氤氲，一丝半缕的风掠过平静的海面，撩动纯净无暇的水色。海上的晨曦从海天相接的一线开始扩散。由远及近的粼粼波光泛着金红和湛蓝，喷薄欲出的朝霞下，层云跟着海风疾驰，潮水越过礁石升腾，浅滩的水线浮满了雪白的泡沫。金色的长虹横贯清晨的大海，灼伤了尼比鲁人没有眼睑保护的双眼，哈赤泪流满面地仰起头来，西琴星正从远方升起。

星舰停泊在尼比鲁星的高空，一艘小型的穿梭艇在尼比鲁星引导舰的伴飞下穿过大气层，悬浮在一处开阔地上空。舱门打开了，一前一后地跳下来两个身穿制服的年轻人，紧接着门后又探出一个脑袋，带着拉长的表情慢吞吞地环视一圈。

“嗨，林德，你确定你不来吗？拜托，老兄，这可是外星，下一次你把脚伸出星际学院的一亩三分地可能就要到毕业后了。”为首的一个有着显著的地球人特征，他兴致勃勃地踩进半干的洼地，摸着头转过半个身子，热切地招呼他的同伴。

林德对此的回应是一声叹气、一阵摇头和一个白眼。“外星？谢天谢地，希格尔，亏你还知道这是外星，我想我用不着提醒你地球人的身体多么脆弱，标记无害的空气可能因为你踩死了一只有臭腺的虫子就能闷死你的肺，任何一种未登记的生态都是致病物的天堂，而等五花八门的菌类在你那可怜的消化系统里大闹，或者辐射病让你四肢变形的时候，再来安慰我外星是多么安全吧！“

希格尔耸了耸肩，挠着头转回了那半边身子，“我想这很安全，毕竟我们有阿瑟。“

皮肤苍白、眼瞳漆黑的尼比鲁人沉着地颌首，对留在穿梭艇中的同伴略一致意，快步走到了带路的位置。

他们三人是星舰学院在读的学员，这次搭上科考舰的顺风车一方面是阿瑟回家探亲，更重要的是为了希格尔的学年论文取材。希格尔狂热地崇拜着生活在许多个世纪前的吉姆·柯克舰长，后者和那艘有着无数仿制品的传奇星舰“企业号”一起成为无数星域最受儿童欢迎的睡前故事。在吉姆·柯克那和他的传说绵延的年代一样漫长的档案里，尼比鲁星无疑是一个相当受关注的转折点，柯克舰长顺风顺水的航程由此变得更加波澜壮阔，而他本人的形象经此磨难也更加光辉。不过卡在转折节点的尼比鲁星事件倒是略显尴尬，从严重性上被其后的可汗事件完全盖过了风头，其本身因为涉及最高指导原则的价值判断也颇为敏感。长久以来，柯克舰长生涯的起步和可汗事件的惊心动魄已经被大书特书，就连史波克大副和他隔着玻璃相望时脸上的表情都被后人揣摩了42万个版本，尼比鲁星事件则论文寥寥。

“我从来没想过遮掩柯克舰长违反了最高指导原则这个事实，是的，他是驾驶着星舰在你连轮子都没发明出来的祖先面前起飞了，他确实违规阻止了足以毁灭你们文明的火山爆发，我的意思是，你有没有搜索过那些恶心倒灶的媒体报导和网络文章？他们好像试图叉开腿骑在星舰的两个曲速舱上，非要在星际舰队和柯克船长间摩擦点火花，‘判罚的潜规则’‘高层的阴谋论’‘柯克不为人知的性格缺陷’……他们真应该听听自己在说点什么东西。为什么从来没有人关心他的做法改变了什么？看看你们的星球，美极了，从没想过这个文明会成为别的样子，嗯？”希格尔说起柯克舰长的事迹有多么如数家珍，想到大呼小叫的过度解读就有多么糟心，“如果成为英雄传说意味着被后世歪曲消费得面目全非，我宁愿平平无奇，跟着我的时代死去。”

希格尔对吉姆·柯克舰长的印象并不是在一开始就脱离了传统形象，但星舰学院的一次测试激起了他的其他想法。他也在小林丸号的测试上失败了，当他冷汗涔涔地从驾驶座上站起来，柯克舰长的事迹的一角忽然刺痛了他。他的电子技术不赖，但在通宵黑进系统查到的档案面前，还是对柯克舰长天衣无缝的操作叹服了。与此同时，他也嗅到了经典英雄身上一丝离经叛道的味道。不过同样正值叛逆期的少年对柯克舰长的成绩也升起了不忿之心，希格尔既不想接受测试无解的结果，也别扭地不同意柯克舰长这种实际上没有给出答案的解法。

“不学会恐惧……那用什么来代替这个教训呢？他没有想过生死一线时怎么办吗？“希格尔的心不在焉引起了女友的追问，心直口快的罗慕伦女孩毫不犹豫地答道：”爱啊，爱可以战胜一切。“

他发现自己不知不觉间把这句反复咀嚼的话说出了声，他的尼比鲁人朋友淡淡地看了他一眼：“事实上，希格尔，这正是我希望带你来一次尼比鲁星的原因——如果你执意要在常规的选题之外写好你的学年论文的话。“

而今的尼比鲁文明刚刚进入星际时代，由于快得出奇的发展速度，一些原始时期的社会残余仍然活在今日的尼比鲁人中，神的存在对他们仍是一个不可知的议题。然而事实上，在外人看来，他们在一个世纪前刚刚亲手粉碎了自己的旧神——以造神运动的方式。

尼比鲁星始终是一颗红色的行星。从高空俯瞰，鸟爪状的植被带把星球分隔成一个个天然的区域，火红的草木下斑斑驳驳地露出苍白的地面，严格正六边形的石板小路贯穿其间，除了冷凝的火山群附近的矿区颇具机械感，大多数尼比鲁人的生活区仍然保持着聚落而非城市的形态，他们用分形结构完美的树枝划出自家的庭院，并在门口左右插上一根底部蓬开的金色尖矛，横展着一块正二十边形的青布。科学的进步除了让他们顽固的几何崇拜有了更好的发挥之外，对于他们同样顽固的生活方式似乎影响甚小。

考虑到他们的发展时间甚至还不及初等Ⅱ型文明平均用时的一半，却已经拥有了至少步入Ⅲ型文明才有的曲速技术，生活方式上的返祖行为倒显得不那么令人惊奇了。尼比鲁人飞跃式的发展起于一场轰轰烈烈的造神运动。造神运动的开始是一队闯入圣山的莽撞尼比鲁人，他们怀着一腔愚勇从高处的罅隙中跌落，在压碎了一地无人胆敢亵渎的晶体后，发现了一个冷凝装置的残余。经过狂热而绵延数代的钻研，更加大胆激进的尼比鲁人用极度突出的几何学知识复原了母神的形体，并在理论上证明了母神的飞行。当一架例行巡查的星舰惊奇地发现他们的技术时，只欠应用物理学实验的尼比鲁人经历了天翻地覆的变局，一小队尼比鲁人在激烈的流血冲突中坚持研究，最终造出了他们的母神。

再没有比这更荒谬的事。被造物在向造物的靠近——注定可望不可即的追求——中颠倒了双方的位置。外人决计无法想象，那些起源于原始恐惧感的崇拜、对母神日久天长的依赖情节、所有寄托在根本上不可证明、不可言说的绝对概念上的狂热呓语和灵性体验……是如何反噬尼比鲁人的。但他们最终保留了那个小小的神殿——在历史中屡次坍塌仍被强行修复的青灰色石屋——并任由历代担任祭司的一脉尼比鲁人混迹在族人的日常生活间，甚至离开母星前往遥远的星舰学院。

这正是阿瑟带希格尔来到的地方。

苍白的手掌缓缓摩挲圣树死灰色的化石，从残破的石台上搬开一块风化严重的石板，拂去经年的积灰，然后轻轻叩击某个部位，在沙哑的机关声中伸进一个多出的凹槽。圣树死亡之前曾经结下一枚果实——又一个尼比鲁星人尽皆知的神迹。它垂落的两根枝条保持着依依缠绵的姿态静静失去了生命，但荧蓝的光芒仍然没有熄灭，直到几十年后，老迈的大祭司颤抖着捧出一颗果实。凝而不滴的汁液突然滴落，果实无声地下坠，就像一颗泪滴垂落自干涸已久的眼眶，坚不可摧的银色外皮下透出荧蓝的色彩，熠熠生辉，如同一颗新星的光芒。阿瑟捧出那颗仍然明亮的果实，将双手的掌纹覆了上去。坚不可摧的果壳为他打开，年轻的尼比鲁人平静地转过身，向呆滞的希格尔摊开手心，一小块电量耗尽的电子存储器静静躺在那里。

“我学习电子科学，离开尼比鲁星，前往星舰学院深造，最初只不过为了修好它。“阿瑟轻轻地抬起眼，”看看吗？“

那是一份航行日志。能将企业号航程倒背如流的希格尔一眼看出，这是与现存版本不同的、另一份不为人知的企业号航行日志，它保存的是官方记录上看不到的、企业号多年来微不足道的故障汇总。

疲累得步伐不稳的小舰长摇摇晃晃地走进卧室，胡乱除下外套就穿着单衣倒在床上，整个企业号统一的恒温生态系统默默波动了一下，舰长房间的温度无声无息地升高了几度；从织女四号回来的新任舰长在走廊转角用力压着眼睛，他其实尚未从和瓦肯人共情的后遗症中恢复，深重而绵长的悲痛仍然侵袭着他——在这个绝不能表现出情绪化的当口，斯考提大呼小叫的声音正在靠近，当跳脱的轮机长闯入他的空间时，这处走廊的灯光突然熄灭，照明恢复时，吉姆·柯克长出一口气，放下了遮住眼背的双手；移植可汗细胞的争议让史波克忙于各方交涉，老骨头在连轴转的手术后精疲力竭地倒在椅子上昏睡，四肢百骸细胞迭代的痛楚正让吉姆眉头紧皱，连接脑部神经极的终端不知接通了哪里，他的嘴角在好梦的微笑中轻轻扬起，温柔的黑甜乡静静拥抱着他；伤痕累累的企业号几乎无法再维持飞行姿态，敌方一排排漆黑的炮管仍对准了她，她穿过漫天的炮火向对面奔去，舰桥上所有面板的红灯疯狂闪烁，在混乱中无奈离舰的众人没有一个发觉，自爆程序的运算开始实际上微妙地提前于舰长的指令……记录的最后是时隔百年的一次电子静默，曲速核心自爆造成的EMP切断了浩渺星域中的所有通讯，一切声息都静悄悄地湮灭了，真空无声，能够穿过空间抵达对方的只有一道安静的目光。小小的偏导仪始终亮着，近似生物光的荧蓝光弧不知出于何种权限获得了最后的能源，那一点虹膜似的蓝光从未如此明亮，以至于最近行星上一双疲惫却含笑的湛蓝老眼能够绵长地注视她，直到双方的最后。

“也许神话比我们的认知更符合真实。“

尼比鲁人的话音未落，几乎是以落荒而逃的姿态，希格尔跌跌撞撞地退出了旧日的神殿。

“我无法接受诸如灵魂这种精神实体的存在，何况有一点让我最为迷惑，企业号从修建到处女航时、包括在她服役生涯的很长时间中柯克先生都不是她的舰长，柯克舰长也曾经历过调任乃至企业号的自爆，最早陪伴他的船在他生涯的头个十年就消湮在了太空深处，航行日志虽然没有中断，我们都心知肚明那只是一艘继承了企业号名字的新船。”希格尔剧烈地吞咽了一下，“我实在不能想象，在这样玩笑般跌宕起伏的际遇和漫长的分离之中，有什么幽灵般的超距作用从一而终。”

“也许答案比你我想象的都简单。他们属于彼此，从一开始——无论在哪个时间，哪个宇宙——就是这样。”

什么是企业号？

什么是詹姆斯·提比略·柯克？

没有人能够想象没有过JTK的U.S.S Enterprise或者不是Captain的Captain Kirk的人生。因为离开彼此的这两个概念从来就不曾存在过。

在黄沙中开着古董车的金发男孩对着破空而起的巨大星舰看呆了眼，踩在油门上的脚忘了松开，险些直直冲下崖底，从联邦政府结束问询出门时，他无声地顺走了一张星舰学院的报名单；翘了课出来，在鸡尾酒的余韵中头重脚轻的少年眼神迷离，冷不丁瞥见酒吧投影上最新服役的科考舰宣传片，他目光一凝，跌跌撞撞地冲回学校，正赶上满脸褶子的老古板军官进行毕业宣讲；在子承父业的赞许声中长大的星舰学院第243期优秀毕业生代表满意地走近了他的银女士；一伙流亡克林顿人袭击后被赶来救援的企业号星舰接受的难民中，一个灰头土脸的小孩正目光炯炯地盯着舰桥的方向；遥远星域的某个矿业星球上，星际舰队外派的督察官咬着某个类似苹果的水果，百无聊赖地翻着繁琐的公文，突然他眼前一亮，一艘星际舰队的科考舰正在不远处的开阔地上缓缓降落……皮衣牛仔的青年嘴角还留着前一天斗殴的淤青，将摩托车的钥匙随手抛给一个称赞它的士兵，粲然一笑，低头走进了穿梭艇。

浩如烟海的世界线在各自的延伸和波动中平行地交汇于一点，那是一个发生在无声深处的故事。

——So you are Mr. Kirk?

——Captain, Captain Kirk.

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 不知道为什么我写这篇的时候总是脑内画面感很强，篇末的文字描述可能不够明显，我想表达的最后一幅画面是切回了吉姆接受问讯的时间点，当年意气风发的小舰长对面坐着肥头大耳的审讯者，然后对话的开头就是这样的内容。看官不这样理解自然也行。  
> 作为一条在文名上向来不甚用心也不大会的咸鱼，这是我写到现在文最对题的一篇了，一切都是从它而来的（我没有大纲和草稿）。此外，谢天谢地我终于过了做天杀的语文阅读的阶段，“无声”确实是有多重考虑，但感受即可。  
> Btw，又是一篇趁激情不注意先把字码出来的上头产物，凡是可以考据的地方待我补完了ST都会一一整改，目前姑且当它是官方平行宇宙AOS的子平行宇宙罢！（yysy重启系列本就出入不少了）  
> 总之感谢阅读！祝愿看到这里的朋友LIVE LONG AND PROSPER！
> 
> P.S. 脑文灵感：  
> 日前喜闻瓦特尔转去阿斯顿马丁，但愿他新赛季找回感觉，新赛车调校顺利，也祝赛恩斯窝法两年之旅过后还安好。尤其是近些年，车手的成绩和赛车的性能愈发密不可分，遇人不淑的像瓦特尔在窝法举步维艰，情投意合的如加斯利把小红牛开成火星车，突然想到很多设定中这类搭配明明才是浓情蜜意的真·官推，譬如迪恩和他的黑美人，再如杰克船长和黑珍珠，又如小舰长和他的银女士，遂有此文。


End file.
